Nossos Pedaços
by Senju Yume
Summary: Natsuki reflete sobre seus sentimentos pela aquela estranha mulher de Kyoto.


**Nossos Pedaços.**

**Por: **Senju Yume.

**Disclaimer: **Mai Hime não me pertence, infelizmente, mas depois de ler muitos doujins do Doropanda Tours eu tive a inspiração que me faltava para escrever esta fic!

**NC +18**

**Boa Leitura.**

Eu não sei exatamente quando, mas faz bastante tempo desde que a conheci. E não perguntei ainda qual foi sua motivação para vir falar comigo, logo eu uma mulher de tão aparente mal humor. E sinceramente, não sei se realmente quero compreender todos os motivos que trouxeram Shizuru até mim, apenas lhe sou grata.

Porque ela cuida de mim, mesmo que eu não peça. Ela sempre está ali, me apoiando, me dando suporte para qualquer coisa que eu venha a fazer. Aquela mulher de Kyoto, sempre com aquele sorriso nos lábios, mesmo que seus olhos estejam sérios. Não entendo muitas coisas, e outras eu prefiro nem compreender, e uma delas é o que se passa naquela mente mirabolante. Às vezes como agora, ela passa horas sentada sobre os joelhos, tomando chá ao meu lado, sem nem ao menos me olhar, seus olhos vermelhos vagueiam aleatoriamente, obviamente tentando me evitar. E eu sinto o quanto deve ser penoso para ela, sinto que carrega um grande fardo que eu só estou a aumentar.

E então, quando eventualmente me olha, sinto-me engolfar por todos os sentimentos que ela faz questão de esconder. Sinto naquele olhar que cada momento próximo a mim é um tremendo martírio, principalmente depois de eu tê-la afastado com tanta energia quando declarava seu amor por mim. Eu ainda não entendia o que levava alguém a se apaixonar por uma pessoa do mesmo sexo, mas também não sabia que seria pega em minha própria contradição.

Eu já amava Shizuru, apenas não sabia desde quando ou como isso acontecera. Acho que o sentimento estava ali soterrado por outros sentimentos de menor valor, e a cada toque, cada olhar ou palavra que ela me dirigia, fazia vezes de uma pá, a cavar tudo aquilo que era inútil e trazer o que tinha valor à tona.

Sentia o esforço que ela fazia em se conter, mordendo os lábios ou censurando-se quando eu sem perceber a provocava. Mereço morrer com mil lanças cravando em meu coração, pelo tanto que a faço sofrer. Lembro-me bem da vez, em que em uma de suas visitas, eu com a minha mania de lingerie, havia mostrado uma nova coleção que comprara mais cedo. Tenho plena certeza de que ela me imaginara com cada uma delas. E que só percebi isto quando com um suspiro profundo ela me encarou vestindo um conjunto lilás e com um sorriso estranho e um leve tremor, ela levantou-se dizendo. _"Ainda bem que não sou um homem, ou isto seria constrangedor para mim."_ E saiu do quarto. Aquilo que eu estava fazendo, já era um jogo de sedução, só não me dava conta.

Eu não tinha mais direito de recriminá-la, mas ela aceitava quieta todas as vezes que eu gritava com ela, dizendo que era uma aberração e que deveria tirar aquilo de sua cabeça. Eu a fiz sofrer. Porém sofria mais quando ela não aparecia para me ver, quando sumia durante dias depois de um de meus ataques de raiva. Shizuru é uma santa, deveria ser canonizada isto sim, porque que outra pessoa seria capaz de refrear seus instintos quando seu objeto de desejo se mostrava tão facilmente como eu fazia? Ninguém, apenas ela.

E lembro-me perfeitamente bem, que depois de sairmos para jantar, idéia minha para inicio de conversa, eu a trazia na garupa de minha moto, sentindo o corpo quente dela colado ao meu e as mãos prendendo minha cintura. Era estranho como um corpo podia moldar-se tanto ao outro como o dela ao meu, mas ao chegarmos a casa dela, lembro do quanto ela estava corada e que escondia um sorriso pequeno.

- Obrigada pela carona Natsuki. – ela disse me entregando o outro capacete.

E eu desci da moto, ficando de frente para ela, retirei o capacete e com um sorriso que não sabia de onde veio perguntava.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

E foi ali o meu erro, porque eu sabia o quanto ela queria fazer este convite, mas tinha medo de ser mal interpretada e receber impropérios em tom áspero. Shizuru era pura cautela comigo.

Entramos e eu ainda piorei a situação quando depois de algumas horas, perguntei se não poderia dormir com ela naquela noite. Os olhos dela tremeram e tive a cintura arrebatada e os lábios tomados com paixão enquanto ela ainda dizia. _"Sim, claro que sim minha Natsuki."_ Então, com toda a minha força a empurrei, lançando-a ao chão, e ao olhar de cima me afastei com certa cara de nojo e lhe disse quase gritando.

- Não! Sua... sua _anormal_! Não foi isso que quis dizer! – limpei meus lábios com repulsa e depois cuspi. – É somente nisso que pensa? Eu _não sou como você!_

Não fiquei para ver a expressão naquele rosto, sai batendo a porta e cantando pneu. E então, não há vi durante um longo tempo. Longo Demais.

Estava curtindo a minha raiva, furando todos os sinais de transito que encontrava fechado e recebendo buzinas e xingamentos com resposta. Que se danem todos! Afinal, uma mulher acabara de me assediar, novamente. O coração batia a mil, o corpo tremia e eu queria gritar! Freei com força, obrigando a moto a girar 180°. Desci e gritei para o mar. Gritei até quase perder a voz, porque eu ainda sentia o gosto dos lábios dela nos meus.

- Droga Shizuru, DROGA!

Porque você tem que ser assim? Porque tem que gostar de mulheres, porque tem que gostar logo de mim? Depois disso eu sei que perdi a noção do tempo, tentando juntar motivos para aquilo acontecer justamente comigo. Não tinha nenhum.

O sol nascia e eu um pouco mais calma voltei para a casa, para a minha casa. Sabia que era seguro ali, afinal, Shizuru não aparecia sem que eu a convidasse e quando eu gritava daquele modo com ela, era sempre eu quem a procurava. Sempre sem nenhuma desculpa na mente. Porque eu achava que a errada de toda aquela situação era sempre ela. Mas tampouco ela se desculpava, nem deveria, afinal, eu quem tinha toda a culpa.

E depois desde evento, evitava ao máximo qualquer coisa que me lembrava ela, sorte que ela estava na faculdade assim, não teria de evitá-la na escola. E os dias se passaram, e eu começava a sentir a necessidade de ter aquela mulher ao lado. Sentia-me sozinha sem ela. Mas daquela vez eu percebi o quanto _eu tinha culpa_. Precisava então vê-la, mas queria que parecesse acaso e não necessidade.

Esperava escondida com minha moto próxima a universidade, mas sempre perdia a saída dela. Costumava passar pelos locais que sabia que ela freqüentava, porém nunca a via também. Parecia que havia sido tragada pela terra. Talvez eu a tivesse magoado demais desta vez. Esperava horas em frente a casa dela, e ainda assim nada. Parecia que tudo conspirava contra.

Semanas depois, quando estava de fato quase enlouquecendo sem aquela presença, eu tive a certeza de que ela era quem me evitava. Daquela vez eu havia ido longe demais.

Deixando a minha dignidade no lixo, eu resolvi ir atrás daquela mulher, e pela primeira vez, iria me desculpa com ela. Subi os degraus do prédio pensando em como fazia aquilo, como depois de tanto tempo a abordaria. "Ei, Shizuru minha maionese acabou, me empresta um pouco? A propósito, desculpa gritar com você." Não, isso não daria certo. Estava no ultimo degrau e a porta dela se abriu. Senti meu coração gelar.

Uma garota morena saia de costas, os cabelos negros caindo-lhe sobre os quadris. E então antes que ela se virasse para a minha avaliação, a mão de Shizuru a puxou novamente para dentro.

- Senpai! – a ouvi reclamar. – Não se cansa nunca?

Meu coração falhou uma batida, Shizuru estava com uma mulher. Aquilo me doeu profundamente, eu não era o amor da vida dela? Que porra era esta então? Podia ouvir os risos altos da morena, mas Shizuru como sempre se mantinha quieta.

- Me deixa ir Senpai, minha pernas tremem... – Elas tinham de esquecer a porta aberta?

Aquele comentário em particular me fez afastar da porta, encostada na parede, fitava os degraus e parte da porta entreaberta. Shizuru me trocara. A morena saia novamente, e eu ainda estava sem reações, desta vez a porta se fechou e ela pode sair. Meus olhos percorreram aquela mulher, as pernas longas e delineadas, a cintura fina e o rosto perfeito com olhos tão verdes que me irritaram. Me movi, passando por ela que tinha um sorriso largo, senti vontade de espancá-la até o tirar daquela cara lavada. Como ousava me roubar Shizuru?

Bati a porta, respirando fundo, tentando parecer normal, como se não tivesse presenciado nada daquilo, como se só houvesse chegado lá agora.

- Resolveu voltar? – a voz de Shizuru perguntou. – Não consegue mais...

Ela interrompeu a fala a me ver, e seus olhos pareciam cansados. Forçou um sorriso e sem explicações deu-me passagem. Entrei, o local cheirava a algo que eu não conhecia, ainda. Sabia que ela movia-se, como sempre silenciosa. Passou por mim, o cheiro que eu sentia vinha quase todo da Shizuru, mas aquele cheiro não era o dela. Sentou-se no sofá, me oferecendo o outro por educação e evitando cruzar os olhos com os meus. Deixei então, meus olhos percorrem aquela mulher, vestida com um pegnoir preto, aberto demais, que deixava parte dos seios expostos. Cruzou as pernas e então sorriu um dos sorrisos mais forçados que já havia a visto dar.

- Precisa de alguma coisa Natsuki?

Naquele momento eu percebi a quão mesquinha eu era, todo aquele tempo eu estava ao lado dela, instigando-a com a minha presença e ela sempre mantendo a compostura. Quantas foram parar na cama dela desde então? E quando eu a afastava, sempre voltava porque precisava de algo, e ela me ajudava, sempre. Como deveria estar o coração dela naquele momento?

- Nada exatamente, apenas visitar! – menti.

A verdade era que eu queria cobrar a falta dela, queria gritar por ela estar com outra quando deveria estar comigo! Meu coração apertou. Estava prestes a abrir a boca quando ela levantou.

- Chá?

- Sim, obrigada.

Ela sumiu pelo batente da porta, e a solidão me engolfou, me levando para as profundezas de suas águas geladas. Meu porto seguro era aquela estranha mulher de Kyoto. A passos lentos me aproximava, mas parei quando a encontrei debruçada sobre a pia, os olhos fechados.

- Porque faz isso comigo? – ela dizia baixinho, quase balbuciando. Não sabia que eu estava ali. – Porque hein Natsuki?

Continuei parada, nunca havia visto tanta dor no rosto bonito de Shizuru, nunca, por mais que pudesse especular, poderia dizer o quanto ela sofria.

- Eu já não sofro o suficiente? – ela levou a mão ao peito apertando como se aquilo pudesse melhorar a dor que eu sabia ter lá dentro. – Porque me rejeita tanto e ainda precisa de mim? Porque tem que estar sempre tão perto?

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos fechados, e naquele momento eu senti uma enorme vontade de consolá-la. Seu corpo tremia, então ela se abaixou, abraçando os joelhos.

- Eu estou no meu limite sabia? Porque me repudia tanto? Sou mesmo um monstro? – Ela limpou então as lagrimas, somente para novas mancharem seu rosto. – Porque gosta tanto de ferir meu coração?

- Porque sou uma idiota! – respondi sem me conter.

Shizuru se moveu, limpando o rosto, levantou-se mantendo os olhos firmemente fechados, tinha medo de me encarar e eu tinha medo que ela o fizesse.

- Porque sempre volta quando estou terminando de juntar os pedaços que você partiu? – ela me perguntou a voz um pouco mais alta.

Aproximava-me lentamente dela, em silencio, não queria assustá-la. Então abracei seu corpo tremulo, afagando meu rosto em suas costas.

- Não sabe que isso os espalha mais? E eu fico imperfeita, com partes faltando. – Ela tocou a minha mão. – Você me confunde. Perturba-me.

- Me desculpe.

- Natsuki?

- Sim?

- Sabe o porquê de eu não lhe procurar, nunca?

- Não. – respondi com sinceridade.

- Porque se me aceitasse de volta, as minhas esperanças iriam me ferir mais quando novamente me afastasse.

Senti-me a pior pessoa do mundo, porque era eu quem levava dor naquele rosto tão belo, era eu quem tirava o sorriso afável daqueles lábios. Apertei-a no meu abraço, mas foi à vez dela me repelir.

- Natsuki, não faça isso comigo... – ela sorriu. – Não me dê incertezas, porque eu te amo e qualquer toque seu causaria nada menos do que uma catástrofe.

Eu me aproximei, mas ela me repeliu novamente.

- Eu não quero ter de juntar mais uma vez os pedaços que você quebra. – Deu as costas para mim. – Chá de camomila?

Aquele dia ficou em minha mente, rondando durante muito tempo. E então eu descobri que não repudiava Shizuru, mas sim a mim mesma. Eu tinha preconceitos demais e declarar-me apaixonada por uma mulher me assustava.

- Algum problema Natsuki? – ela me perguntou, me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Não.

Ela olhou a hora em seu relógio de pulso. Desde daquela vez, mantínhamos certa distancia, era raras as vezes que ela me tocava ou que eu a tocava. Evitávamos desde então, qualquer coisa que lembrasse um casal. E aquilo me fazia falta. Eu sentia falta do afago dela nos meus cabelos quando me ninava. Sentia falta dela cuidando de mim quando adoecia. Dos abraços... Eu estava sucumbindo sem ela, mesmo ela estando tão perto. Então enfim estava experimentando o que ela vinha sentindo durante todo este tempo. Era insuportável. Eu a amava, e havia descoberto aquilo quando depois de muito sofrer ela me afastou. E por respeito, infringi-me o mesmo sofrimento.

- Está tarde. – a ouvi dizer. – Já vou indo.

Ela juntava suas coisas sobre a mesa, colocando-as em sua bolsa os livros da faculdade de levara para ler. Aproximei-me e retirei os que ela já havia colocado. Ela tornou a colocá-los e eu feito uma criança teimosa retirei-os. Ela me encarou.

- Natsuki, não estou brincando!

- Nem eu! – me defendi.

- Então me deixa terminar de arrumar minhas coisas!

Ela guardou e eu continuei a tirar tudo. Então ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Não sei o que está fazendo, mas tenho que ir!

- Não precisa! – eu respondi encarando-a nos olhos.

- Claro que preciso, tenho que dormir ora! – ela disse como uma mãe que explica algo ao filho. Senti-me uma criança idiota.

- Durma aqui comigo! – respondi minha face corando um pouco.

- Natsuki, - ela disse juntando todas as suas coisas. – Já conversamos sobre isto lembra? Nada de falsas esperanças!

Meu coração descompassou, e eu deixei meu corpo me guiar, apertando-me contra Shizuru deixei meus lábios procurarem os dela. Senti-los contra os meus foi como percorrer uma corrente elétrica pelo meu corpo, mas ela me afastou.

- Natsuki?

- Chega! – eu disse. – Eu não sou tão forte quanto você, então chega Ok?

Ela piscou os olhos sem entender, deu um passo vacilante para trás, e sorriu sem graça.

- Isso não tem graça...

- Não tem! – eu disse. – Desculpa, mas eu não consigo mais suportar isso! Eu te amo Shizuru!

Ela sentou-se novamente, olhava para mim perdida, como se algo ali não fizesse sentido, e realmente não fazia, porque pelo que ela sabia, eu repudiava o homossexualismo. Então me pondo de pé diante a ela eu tentava explicar, mostrando que eu precisei perder o que me era precioso para poder notar o quanto eu amava aquela mulher de Kyoto. Eu sentia o coração na garganta, perto de estourar. Então ela me arrebatou. Seus lábios quentes nos meus, sua mão serpenteando pelas minhas costas. Estranhamente me lembrei de Kiyohime.

Mas novamente ela se afastou, protegendo o peito, como se estivesse preocupada que eu quebrasse algo extremamente frágil ali dentro.

- Posso juntar os meus pedaços no seu? – perguntei com um sorriso pequeno. – Podemos ser uma se nos unirmos.

Ela sorriu um sorriso de verdade, e me apertou contra seu peito quente e acolhedor. E fui eu quem novamente iniciou o beijo, desta vez avassalador, e nossas línguas travavam uma guerra sem fim, nenhuma querendo se render. Mas aquilo era o máximo que eu ousaria, porque eu era dela, para ela e somente Shizuru sabia o que deveria ser feito. As mãos delas moviam-se ágeis por meu corpo, explorando-o todo. Quando a mão quente tocou minha pele, deixei escapar um pequeno gemido, corei com vergonha, mas aquele seria apenas o primeiro de muitos outros.

Em pouco tempo já não fazia sentido estarmos vestidas e nossa roupa era esquecida em algum lugar da casa. Em meu corpo havia os rastros de Shizuru, por onde ela percorria seus lábios. Minha respiração era profunda, e senti uma corrente percorrer meu corpo quando ela tocou minha intimidade com seus dedos. Ouvi-a sorrir.

- Tão linda...

- Shi-Shizuru! – a repreendi corada.

Os beijos dela eram ferozes enquanto seus dedos percorriam-me com carinho e foi em seus lábios que gritei de dor quando ela me penetrou beijando-me a fim de varrer tudo o que eu sentia de ruim. E os movimentos dentro de mim aumentaram enquanto me contorcia, suada pelo esforço. E ao piscar os olhos perdi Shizuru, que estava agora entre as minhas pernas, substituindo seus dedos pela língua cálida. Nunca havia gemido tão alto, e tenho certeza de que ela gostou, pois não parou para ver a minha coloração, continuou ali, comigo gemendo seu nome. Então, ela voltou a me encarar, seus lábios molhados de minha umidade. Beijou-me obrigando-me a sentir meu gosto, que nos lábios dela era simplesmente delicioso.

Senti então a umidade dela contra a minha coxa, quando novamente usava em mim suas mãos, e sugando-me um seio quase levou minha sanidade. Shizuru era única e eu havia perdido muito tempo. Fui então lavada pelo gozo, que escorreu entre minhas pernas, somente para ser limpo pela língua atenciosa de Shizuru. A excessiva umidade em minha coxa mostrava-me que ela também havia gozado, mas aquilo não era satisfatório para mim, queria sentir o gosto dela contra minha língua. E ao deitar-se ao meu lado foi a minha vez de sumir entre suas pernas, seu cheiro era doce e a visão que eu tinha não me causara asco e sim desejo de senti-la contorcer-se gritando meu nome.

Toquei a umidade dela com a minha língua e senti seu gosto incrível, ainda melhor do que o meu próprio, sem poder conter minha luxuria, a suguei como antes ela havia feito comigo, colocando meu dedo dentro dela. O som de meu nome gemido saindo dos lábios de Shizuru foi incrível, e então ela contorceu-se ao redor de meu dedo intruso.

- Venha aqui... – ela disse com dificuldade.

Obedeci e a beijei, como ela havia feito comigo antes, encostando testa com testa a vi sorrir. Finalmente estava plena, o que me faltava era Shizuru e apenas eu não sabia daquilo. Ela me ninou, afagando meus cabelos, e percorrendo os dedos por meu corpo, arrepiando-me. O sono estava prestes a me levar.

- Eu te amo Shizuru, desculpe por fazê-la esperar.

- Shiii... – ela fez. – A Espera pode trazer o que há de melhor para nós. E agora que a tenho, _Minha Natsuki,_ nada irá tirar-te de mim!

Eu sorri. Adormecendo nua em seu colo quente. Era assim que deveria ser, para sempre.

- Eu te amo Natsuki. – acho que a ouvi dizer.

E mesmo que não tivesse dito, eu sabia que era exatamente isto que ela sentia por mim. Ela me amava. E eu a amaria igualmente e para sempre ela seria a _minha Shizuru._


End file.
